CHAPTER 1: 8 Years
by MisakiAkagami
Summary: Her name is Katsumi. After overhearing a conversation between her foster parents a grudge grows within her. She wants to to nothing with her family but she also has a mix of feelings. What are they?


In a world like THIS one, there is no room for weak people. I am not weak but hypocrisy is something that runs deep through merit is my weapon and my shield but not the only one. My parents were killed when I was 5 and so I have foster parents. I know I should be thankful for their help and for their fostering but that is something I cannot do...

Why?

"I don't believe she is a girl SHE DOESN'T EVEN ACT LIKE ONE she's such a hindrance. She's a misfit where ever she goes. I pity the guy who will choose her."…

That is what they thought about me, what they hid from me. This was only an eavesdropped conversation but just imagining what other hindrances I became autonomous. I lived a life no one could complain about and worst of all I acted as girl who liked all that crappy stuff like skirts and stuff. This was the best way to hide the fact that all my life with love towards them was just the hypocrite part of me, everything, my whole life with them was a lie. I never ate at school, I saved money, never asked for stuff I wanted, never bothered them with my homework or unnecessary meetings, my grades were at the top of the whole school and so I got a scholarship to avoid more debts. I did everything I could to save money in order for this day to come. I was 12 and yes, I was in 10th grade. The people in my class were 15 or something like that. I acted nice in front of everyone but if they ever picked on me alone I'd show them the real part of me. I participated in every club and activity to extend my potential and all for one day. It was my 13th birthday tomorrow and I only had a few more money to collect because tomorrow everything was going to be completed. And the day came…

I opened my "father's" office door, what I would usually say would be "Hey daddy! How's work! I'm still 1st in my grades and now that I'm 13 I want to ask for something" Those words were mine in some time but someone took away the title of my father and to put it on another man is just cruel for me. "Daddy", a word that stings me when I say it to that man. I didn't use those words though I had no use for them anymore. For me to pronounce those words to him one more time would be meaningless, useless but most of all a hindrance.

-Sir Toshiharu… May I have a word with you and your wife?

-Why so formal? You are our daughter-

We were now inside the room, My foster parents and I.

-Stop calling me your daughter. Call me by my name.

-Katsumi what has gotten into you?- Asked my mother

-For the past 8 years that I've lived now I've prepared and waited for this day. You two know I'm not your daughter and that I'm a hindrance. I don't like girly stuff like skirts and make up. But that's not the point right now. –I started my lecture

-You know we don't consider you a hindrance.-

-LIARS! You 2 considered me a hindrance ever since I got here you're only acting kind cause I'm acting how you guys want me to! (Throws a backpack to them and Toshiharu catches it) Inside that bag is your money. I've counted everything I owe you. That is my debt to you guys. I've done the math of these past 8 years counting everything you've bought for me, everything you've fed me and even your effort. I think this should be enough to cut ties with you guys. I didn't come to ask for permission, I'm just informing you of what I'm doing. The HINDERANCE is leaving. OH, you have nothing to do with me anymore so that means no school responsibilities or anything. –

I closed the door and left the room. Before I left the woman by covered her mouth crying. I felt nothing, she was never my mother as I was only a bothersome child for her. I have no guilt. They brought it upon themselves and guilt only eats people up either slowly or fast but it wouldn't eat me. I had no guilt. I already had everything prepared not too far from here I'd bought a small house with some vacant territory. Only the first car is for passengers… and the rest are all freight. A few trains ran through this place for jus three times a day morning, noon and night. And that place was my whole world. The night train will be leaving soon and now the world expands, but as the wind hits my face gently but so harshly cold tears fall from my eyes down to my cheeks and landing on my laps. I don't know why I'm crying. Am I hurt for what I did or for how they feel… or perhaps is it that I'm still hurt for what I've heard? Everything is too unclear to see but it will fade away to show me where to go. I wish I've stayed clueless not knowing what they said. Would they hate or would they love me? But rght now I've taken my path and I need to take responsibility. Will I endure for the very last moment, what is this feeling? I hope they love me because someday I hope I get a 2nd chance to stay by their side but after I give them a 2nd chance. I can't just wait but for now I'll enjoy it best, for my own good. My name is… Katsumi, but right now it doesn't feel like my name victorious beauty or is victory like this… Katsumi…Katsumi


End file.
